Captain Marvel
|gender = Female |title = Captain |affiliation = Starforce |movie = Captain Marvel (unreleased) Avengers: Endgame (unreleased) |actor = Brie Larson Mckenna Grace (young) London Fuller (young) |comic = Captain Marvel Prelude (mentioned) |status = Alive}} Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a United States Air Force pilot who, as a result of Kree genetic experimentation, obtained cosmic powers. Biography Infinity War Call For Help Once Thanos eliminated half of the universe's population by using the Infinity Stones, Nick Fury saw the situation unfolding on Earth as he witnessed Maria Hill and several civilians fade away into dust. Fury quickly grabbed a pager to send out an emergency alert in response. However, moments later, Fury himself turned to dust, dropping the pager which displayed Danvers' symbol, having successfully sent the message.Avengers: Infinity War Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Hybrid Physiology: Carol Danvers is a Human-Kree hybrid. *'Superhuman Strength': To be added *'Superhuman Durability': To be added *'Superhuman Speed': To be added *'Superhuman Reflexes': To be added *'Superhuman Agility': To be added *'Superhuman Stamina': To be added *'Regenerative Healing Factor': To be added *'Longevity': To be added *'Energy Manipulation': To be added **'Photon Blasts': To be added *'Flight': To be added *'Time Travel': To be addedSamuel L. Jackson Reveals Captain Marvel Power That Might Spoil 'Avengers: Endgame' Abilities *'Expert Pilot': To be added *'Expert Combatant': To be added *'Acrobat': To be added Equipment *'Helmet': To be added *'Photon Battery': To be added Other *' ': Carol Danvers wears the Air Force Service Dress uniform, on which she wears several military awards and decorations on the left side. **' ': **' ': Vehicles *'Motorcycle': To be added Facilities To be added Relationships Family *Joseph Danvers - Father *Steve Danvers - Brother Allies *United States Air Force **Maria Rambeau - Best Friend *Monica Rambeau *Starforce - Teammates **Mar-Vell - Mentor **Korath the Pursuer † - Former Teammate **Minn-Erva **Att-Lass **Bron-Char *Ronan the Accuser † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury † - Friend **Phil Coulson *Goose - Pet Enemies *Skrulls **Talos Trivia *In the comics, Captain Marvel is a codename used by several superheroes, the first being Mar-Vell. Carol Danvers is the seventh holder of the title. She obtained powers after a fusion of Kree and human genes, assuming the codenames Ms. Marvel, Binary and Warbird before becoming Captain Marvel. *Carol Danvers is a fan of and Nine Inch Nails. Behind the Scenes *According to Kevin Feige in his Phase Three announcement, Carol Danvers is "one of the most, if not the most, powerful heroes in the MCU."KEVIN FEIGE TALKS BRIE LARSON AND CAPTAIN MARVEL Kevin Feige further confirmed that Captain Marvel will be the most powerful superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Kevin Feige Talks Captain Marvel Movie, Casting Brie Larson *Captain Marvel was originally in the Avengers: Age of Ultron script, but she was removed as it was deemed inappropriate to introduce her without establishing her backstory.MTV interview with Kevin Feige * , Natalie Dormer, , , , and were rumored for the title role. * had expressed interest in playing the title role. *Carol Danvers was also originally going to appear in Jessica Jones when it was going to air on ABC, however, her role was eventually filled by Trish Walker.[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=127182 Here's How CAPTAIN MARVEL Was Going To Factor Into JESSICA JONES] *Joanna Bennett, Renae Moneymaker, Shauna Galligan and Ingrid Kleinig were stunt doubles for Brie Larson and Kara Petersen was a stunt double for Mckenna Grace in the role of Captain Marvel. References External Links * * * * Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Humans Category:Kree Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Starforce Members Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes